


There's More To Me (BFTROR Fanfic)

by SwaggiePinkChaos2000



Category: Battle For The Respect of Roboty (Web Series)
Genre: Battle For The Respect of Roboty, F/M, Fanfiction, Tragic Romance, bftror, mountainy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggiePinkChaos2000/pseuds/SwaggiePinkChaos2000
Summary: After the events of Battle For The Respect of Roboty, Mountainy felt depressed and heartbroken by his teammates. He was lonely and depressed and thought the objects would hate him. However, there was more to him than meets the eye when he falls for Frame by Frame.
Relationships: FBF/Mountainy, Frame by Frame/Mountainy
Kudos: 1





	There's More To Me (BFTROR Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction is from a collection on Wattpad. I posted it here because I have noticed that there wasn't any fanfiction of Battle For The Respect of Roboty (BFTROR) ANYWHERE including AO3. 
> 
> If you don't know what the series is, I suggest

It's been two years since the previous challenge. Everyone in the BFTROR camp were tired of waiting for the results. They also found out the alien number named Four snatched Roboty and took him away from the camp.

Roboty's disappearance caused the contestants to revive the eliminated ones and leave the land where the camp took place.

The camp however, left the scars and bad memories that would haunt them forever.

Mountainy has been dealing with numerous amounts of stress and suffered depression from having nightmares and flashbacks of the camp. Ever since he joined the camp with the Big Boy Billards, he thought he would make friends and be with cool people. Unfortunately, after being accused of murdering Minecraftian by Tweeny and 8-Ball and bullied by his teammates, he had doubts that he would make it thus far and it caused him so much stress.

Frame by Frame on the other hand, hated being hit on by her own teammate, Syringe and Tweeny whom she despised as well. She rejected both of them because of their attitudes and their bad behaviors. She knew she would be eliminated for getting possessed by Ghosty. 

But she wanted love for a guy who hates the boys she hates and is sensitive in heart.

The rest of the contestants however, went home and went on their days.

At dawn, Mountainy woke up in his home and decided to go for a little walk in the park. He brushed his teeth, and heads out for his early morning stroll. As he was walking to the park, he suspected some glances and bullying from the neighbors. However, everything is so quiet and everyone is sleeping except him.

What he arrived at the park, he sat down on the bench and looked at the sunrise. He also laments on the events that were haunting him since those challenges. But then, he also thought about the girl who was on the other team whom he locked eyes with. In those days, he wanted to talk to her and explain his feelings for her. However, he had doubts since he thought she would reject him anyway. After thinking about it, he lowers his head down and his tears streamed down.

But little did he know that he was not alone in the park.

Frame by Frame was walking to the park as well and sees the contestant she knew from another camp. She went over to the bench and sat down with him. Mountainy looked up sees Frame by Frame next to him.

"Uhh... Hi.." He said

"Uhh, are you okay?" Frame by Frame asked the mountain.

"On the outside, I'm fine.. But on the inside.. I'm upset.." He replied with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Is it because of the camp and those two assholes?" Frame by Frame asked.

Mountainy took a deep breath.  
"Yes, it's that.."

"Yeah, I hated those boys. They keep on hitting on me and I don't like it.." Frame by Frame explained.

"I would agree.." Mountainy replied.  
"However, Tweeny hated me a lot and accused me of murdering a teammate and Syringe called me names which was hypocritical since he gets triggered over people making fun of his artwork.."

"God, no wonder you hate them as well.. I can't believe they would do those to you.. Syringe is a hypocrite all along.." Frame by Frame agreed, realized her new reason to hate Tweeny and Syringe.

Mountainy explained his experiences and how it haunts him to death to the point where he has nightmares and flashbacks. Frame by Frame also explained her experiences as well to the point where they had a lot in common.

Frame by Frame gave the mountain a hug and he hugged her back on the bench.

One afternoon, they went to Friendly's as a date.

Mountainy and Frame by Frame talked a lot about the shows they watched including BFDI, II and so much more. They also couldn't help but lock eyes with each other.

When they're done eating, Mountainy took Frame by Frame to his home and they cuddled.

"That was wonderful, Mountainy! I don't see why your teammates hated you. You're not what they call you." Frame by Frame confessed.

Mountainy agree with what she said and kissed her on the cheek which she blushed and kissed him passionately.

Frame by Frame decided to stay with him and agreed to be his girlfriend. She was glad she decided to love no one but him and knows they're make it through the time together without Roboty or any of the contestants they know from the camp they were in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like this is the gist of this fanfic. Yeah, the words and some plot lines are kinda sloppy since it's my first time writing it. It's also the first time posting this in AO3 since I have gotten an account on it but haven't post shit until now!
> 
> And as always, see you guys next time!


End file.
